Fan Fiction Lessons
by Lillith-of-the-Rose
Summary: Let Usagi and Hirako try and teach you to write! Characters and authors from SMED


_Fan Fiction Lessons_

_Instructed by Tsukino Usagi and Hoshino Hirako_

Usagi: We're back, and among the living!!! And now, we are hear to give Fan Fiction Lessons!!!

**Hirako: Shiko never succeeded in getting rid of our last life!!!!!!**

**Kakyuu: sweat drop Ano, Usagi, that's the wrong kind of 'here'…………….**

Sailor Puu: And we've decided to invite Shiko to every 'lesson' you guys give.

**Kakyuu: whispering to Sailor Puu we did?**

**Sailor Puu: Hai.**

**Usagi and Hirako: look out into the crowd and spot Shiko, Jasumin, Atari and Mika YIKES!!!!!**

**Kakyuu: Ano, Puu, how are we supposed to get anything done this way? This is not a pep show.**

**Sailor Puu: It's up to them if we get anything done.**

** Usagi and Hirako whisper to each other quietly **

**Usagi: Does she see us?**

**Hirako: We're on stage, I would think so……..**

**Usagi: SHREIK! They're not there anymore!!!!!**

**Hirako: Nani?!?!?**

** look into crowd **

**Usagi: What do we do?**

**Hirako: We do what we always do! **

** Usagi and Hirako look at each other **

**Usagi and Hirako: HIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** They look around frantically, then dash behind Sailor Puu and Kakyuu. **

**Shiko: Gomen ne, I don't think hiding is an option.**

**Sailor Puu: Ano, as much as we appreciate you're being here-**

**Kakyuu: whispering _WE???_**

**Mika: comes up behind Hirako aren't you supposed to be giving _lessons _instead of hiding?**

**Sailor Puu: beams at Mika Exactly! **

**Kakyuu: interrupts Do you think you could get them to get on with it??? beams **

**Usagi: For Fanfic just follow your brain!!!!**

**Atari: They're getting crazier by the second.**

**Kakyuu: Actually, if you're as crazy as those two you might not want to 'follow your brain'………………**

**Shiko: high fives Kakyuu Yep! Those two would think of a story that could pass as written by an alien!**

**Hirako: Shiko, you and I are aliens.**

**Shiko: pause ………..I guess. But we're still human. Sort of. Well, I mean the kind of alien with googly eyes and an antenna on its head and one eye and-**

**Hirako: sigh What Usagi-chan meant about following your brain is……….What did you mean?**

**Usagi: I'm not sure. It just came out.**

** Shiko, Kakyuu, Atari, Mika, Jasumin, and Sailor Puu gather in a circle **

**Jasumin: I don' t know about the rest of you, but I never want to see those two follow their brains.**

**Kakyuu: Definitely not………**

**Shiko: Any ideas on how to make them get back to business???**

**Atari: Iei…unless………**

**All others: Nani?!?!?!?!**

** Gather in tighter circle. Usagi and Hirako hear whispers but can't make out anything **

**Shiko: Ne, Usagi, Hirako!**

**Usagi: Hai?**

**Hirako: What do you want we're trying to give lessons.**

**Mika: Doesn't look like it.**

**Usagi: Well we are. Hmph.**

**Atari: Iei, you're arguing.**

**Hirako: Well so are you!!!**

**Mika: Necessarily, Atari-chan isn't arguing. She's just pointing something out.**

**Shiko: Well, as I was saying, if you don't get back to business…… evil look flashes in eye then I'll………..**

**Usagi and Hirako: gulp You'll what??**

**Shiko: Oh, nothing. Just summon Kaosu. winks at Atari, Mika, and Jasumin **

**Usagi: You wouldn't!!!!!!**

**Hirako: I thought you hated him!!!!!!!  
**

** Usagi and Hirako turn to each other, questionable looks in their eyes **

**Hirako: Or _ does _ she?**

**Shiko: NANI!?!?!?!?!? OF COURSE I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU……YOU…..BAKA!!!!!!!!!!**

** Hirako and Usagi dance around the stage singing: Shiko's got a boyfriend! **

**Shiko: Of course I do, and it _IS NOT KAOSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Mika: She shouldn't stay around them much longer or she'll get as weird as those two.

**Jasumin: Hai.**

** Atari, Mika, and Jasumin drag Shiko off stage **

**Shiko: I DO _NOT_ LIKE KAOSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hirako: still dancing Shiko _loves _Kaosu!!**

**Shiko; I DO _NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _I _HATE KAOSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE 'IM, I HATE 'IM, AND I HATE 'IM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Usagi: Ami once said those who hate each other is only because they think alike!!**

**Shiko: distant voice as dragged further Well she must be wrong then!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Usagi: pondering wait a minute. Does that mean Rei and I think alike?**

**Kakyuu: nods Actually, Usagi, you do……..now can we get on with the 'lessons'?**

**Hirako: Okie dokie!!! You just write down what ever comes to mind and revise it in a year or so!!!!**

**Sailor Puu: Well, _some of it_ makes sense…………**

**Kakyuu and Sailor Puu: sweat drop Bakas………….**

**Hirako and Usagi: smiling we can't think of anything else to tell you minna-san! So we're headed to the refreshments table!!!!**

**Kakyuu: Puu-chan, at this rate, _we'll_ end up having to give all the lessons! They've barely said anything on the subject!**

**Sailor Puu: I hope not. I'm starting to think that the only reason they agreed to do this was for the refreshments.**

**Kakyuu: Duh. **

**Mika and Jasumin: That's Hirako all right.**

**Kakyuu: Where are Atari and Shiko?**

**Mika: Atari's trying to keep Shiko put.**

**Jasumin: nods _Trying_.**

**Mika: You can't restrain Shiko very well.**

** Shiko runs onto the stage breathless **

** Usagi and Hirako look up from the refreshments and scream **

**Hirako: I'm outta here!!!!!**

**Usagi: Wait for me!!!!!!!**

** Usagi and Hirako run off stage **

**Kakyuu: Great! Just great! Puu, I think we should hire someone else to do it!**

**Sailor Puu: who else would be willing to. Lets give them some time.**

**Kakyuu: Fine. But look at the mess this lesson turned into. WE need to finish it, and those two obviously don't know a thing on the subject! **

**Mika: Well they were right about one thing. Sometimes you do just need to follow your brain.**

**Kakyuu: Hai, but what about all the rest? About not choosing the most obvious plots, not having an 'all powerful' or 'godlike' group of Senshi, not repeating what happens just with different Senshi, don't copy someone else's ideas, and all that stuff!?!?**

**Shiko: Hmm. I think all you just said will do just fine. **

**Sailor Puu: Shiko's right. Kakyuu you can be the one to give lessons!**

**Kakyuu: Nani?!? Me?!? Iei! I was just saying everything they forgot to say, and…..why don't _you _do it, Sailor Puu????!!!!!!????????!!!!!????**

**Sailor Puu: Because I'm the one who _owns _the club this is for. You know, DarkStars-Realm.**

**Kakyuu: pouting, stomps off stage I'm leaving the building, and I'm not coming back this millennium!**

**Shiko: stares at Puu why can't it be Universe's-Realm?**

**Sailor Puu: shrugs and walks off stage **

**Jasumin: Come on, Shiko, who cares? It's just the name of the dum group. drags Shiko off, and motions Mika to follow **

** Hirako walks back on stage **

**Hirako: Well minna-san hope you enjoyed. Ja ne matta!**

**Shiko: There you are!!**

**Hirako: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

** Shiko chases Hirako off stage **


End file.
